bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pleistocene Epoch
Pleistocene Epoch is a roleplay where you survive as animals from the Pleistocene Epoch! Hunt and/or forage for food, raise babies, join a group, or survive on your own! You can even play as a human! Members Carnivores Gray (iLoafCheetahs3) (Female, not pregnant) (Dire Wolf) (Gray fur, white eyes, her right eye was blinded in a fight against Bananas, wears a black flower on her ear) (6 years and 6 months old) Calix (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Gray fur, light tan chest and belly, navy blue eyes) (2 years and 6 months old) (Mate: Shadow) Audrey (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Saber-tooth Cat) (Oak brown fur, slightly darker spots on her fur, forest green eyes. She looks just like her mom.) (3 years and 6 months old) (Little Sister: Katniss, deceased) (Adoptive Cubs: Coco, Crystal, Coni) (Biological Cubs: Josie, Juniper, Emerald) Shadow (Soukayna7) (Female, pregnant, overdue!) (Dire Wolf) (Silver fur with a white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a black flower on her ear.) (2 years and 6 months old) (Mate: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Coco (Elsa27904) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Tan fur with oak brown spots, deep blue eyes, and a white chest and belly.) (6 months and 4 weeks old) (Was abandoned by her parents for being a runt. Was then found by Katniss, who brought her into the den that Katniss shared with her sister, Audrey. Katniss died soon after, but now Audrey is caring for Coco.) Josie (Sierra48725) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Tan fur with dark brown spots, medium green eyes, wears a pink flower crown) (3 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Juniper (Zoe6288) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Oak brown fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown spots, medium blue eyes, wears a purple flower crown) (3 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Emerald (Fullhouse71) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Oak brown fur with dark brown spots, deep forest green eyes, wears a lavender & peach pink flower crown) (3 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Crystal (Lunaswiftmoana) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (White fur with silver spots and light blue eyes.) (6 months and 1 week old) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) (Adoptive Father: Sawtooth) (Adoptive Big Sister: Coco) (Her mother died of birth complications, her father was murdered by another sabertooth who was male. Crystal was then found by a female sabertooth and was adopted, but after a week the adoptive mother realized she didn't want Crystal anymore. She abandoned Crystal at the Pack of Heavy Snows' cave, so she was then adopted by Audrey and Sawtooth.) Silver (Tokidoki1111) (Female, not pregnant) (Sabertooth Cat) (Silver fur with a dark gray chest and belly, dark gray stripes, teal eyes, wears green leaf bracelets on each paw, a green leaf necklace on her neck) (9 years and 2 months old) (Cubs: Saber, Moonwatcher, Pup) Saber (Chikachillin) (Male) (Sabertooth Cat) (Black fur with a white chest and belly, navy blue eyes, dark gray stripes and mottle) (2 months old) (Mother: Silver) (Father: An unnamed black sabertooth from a far away land) (Edgy, slightly mean, determined) Moonwatcher (NC15) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Silver fur with a dark gray chest and belly, blue eyes, white stripes and spots) (2 months old) (Mother: Silver) (Father: An unnamed black sabertooth from a far away land) Pup (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Sabertooth Cat) (Silver fur with a dark gray chest and belly, dark gray stripes, teal eyes) (2 months old) (Mother: Silver) (Father: An unnamed black sabertooth from a far away land) Coni (Vanillamoon207) (Female) (Cave Lion) (Tan fur with a white chest and belly, seafoam green eyes, dark brown spots) (3 months old) (Her mother was attacked and killed by something mysterious, which is guessed later on by Audrey and Silver to be a mastodon based on the description she gave to Audrey and Silver. Coni doesn't remember what happened after the attack, but she was found by Audrey and Silver frolicking outside their den in the rain, where she told her story, and was then adopted into their pack. When she first came into the pack, she didn't remember her name, but finally recalled it after a little bit of spending time with the pack. She says that her mother named her after conifer trees, which were her mom's favorite tree. Audrey reminds Coni of her mother, both personality-wise and physical appearance-wise.) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) Lil Mayo (Cookiesmart66) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Dark gray fur with a light gray chest and belly, white flame pattern. Orange eyes, wears a blue lei along with a bracelet on his front right paw made of white pebbles and holly leaves.) (1 year old) Princess Prettysparkles (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with hot pink eyes, a hot pink flower crown, many hot pink flowers all over her tail, and hot pink flower petal bracelets on each of her paws.) (1 year old) Herbivores Bananas (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Woolly Mammoth) (Brown hair, yellow eyes, white tusks) (10 years and 6 months old) Flower (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Pleistocene Horse) (Tan coat, dark brown mane, lavender eyes) (1 year and 6 months old) Hope (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Macrauchenia) (Light yellow coat, teal eyes) (10 years and 2 months old) Omnivores Dena'ina (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Human) (Black hair, medium skin, brown eyes) (22 years and 6 months old) (Very calm and kind.) (Lives in a wooden shelter with Dena'ina. Inside the wooden shelter there are two beds, and outside of it, a safe distance away, there is a campfire.) Bonnie (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 2 cubs, overdue) (Short Faced Bear) (Brown fur with darker brown belly, dark purple eyes) (4 years and 6 months old) Gloo (Gloo10xo) (Female) (Short Faced Bear) (Dark brown and gray-brown fur, silver eyes) (Not born yet) (Mother: Bonnie) Name (Username) (Gender) (Short Faced Bear) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Bonnie) Sophie (Sophieb63) (Female) (Human) (Blonde hair with light skin, medium green eyes, armed with a bow and arrow, wears a light gray feather on a brown necklace, many pink and blue flowers in her hair, also wears dark gray clothing) (14 years and 6 months old) (When she was only 10, her whole tribe and family died in a huge fire, Sophie was the only survivor. After surviving the huge fire, she built a wooden shelter for herself and lived there for another four years until somehow it was destroyed. Then, Sophie found Dena'ina and now lives with her.) (Adventurous) (Lives in a wooden shelter with Dena'ina. Inside the wooden shelter there are two beds, and outside of it, a safe distance away, there is a campfire.) List of playable creatures If you are a member with a members only character, once you become non member that character will stay alive, don't worry! While you are non member you can play as a new character of a species that is for all jammers, and once you become member again you can return to your original character, and even keep using your non member character! You ARE allowed to have multiple characters, so you can have as many as you want! Omnivores Human (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 8 months, LS is 1, females finish puberty at 15 years, males finish puberty at 16 years, lifespan lasts 79 years) (Eats everything edible) (Social) Short Faced Bear (Spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 4 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats mostly meat but some plants too) (Solitary) Dodo Bird (August, gestation period lasts 4-6 weeks, clutch size is 1, sexually mature at 1 month old, lifespan lasts 17 years for females, 21 years for males.) (Eats mostly fruit, but also eats acorns, seeds, plant bulbs and roots, crabs and shellfish. Chicks, until they are weaned, are fed crop milk.) (Solitary) (Monogamous, raises chicks together. Chicks are adults by 1 month old.) Herbivores Woolly Mammoth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Mastodon (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Ground Sloth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 1 year and 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Pleistocene Horse (Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 1 year, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 30 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) Long-horned Bison (Members only) (July to September, gestation period lasts 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at three years, lifespan lasts 15 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) Woolly Rhino (Members only) (Can breed at any time, mostly spring, gestation period lasts 15 months, LS is 1, females finish puberty at 10 years, males finish puberty at 8 years, lifespan lasts 50 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Irish Elk (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Reindeer (Members only) (Autumn, gestation period lasts 7 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year old, female lifespan lasts 18 years, male lifespan lasts 16 years) (Eats plants and mushrooms) (Social) Antifer (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Macrauchenia (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 11 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 20 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Chacoan Peccary (Can breed at any time, mostly during Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 5 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year and 4 months, lifespan lasts 9 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Carnivores Dire Wolf (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 5-6, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 6 years) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) Sabertooth Cat (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 3, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats meat) (Social) (Cubs get adult saber teeth at 1 year and 6 months old, though they may still have smol sabers before that age. Cubs will get teen bodies at 6 months old, adult bodies at 1 year old. The weaning process begins at 3 months old, and finishes at 8 months old.) Cave Lion (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 2-3, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 14 years) (Eats meat) (Social) (Both males and females don't grow manes.) Theriodictis (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 4-6, finish puberty at 10 months old, lifespan lasts 5 years) (Eats meat) (Social, but hunts alone) Eurasian Puma (December to march, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 2-4, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 13 years) (Eats meat) (Solitary) Pleistocene Coyote (January to march, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-7, 8-9 when populations are scarce. Finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 8 years) (Eats meat) (Social) Terror Bird (Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 2 months, clutch size is 3-5, ready to breed at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 62 years, monogamous, raising chicks in pairs) (Eats meat) (Can be both social or solitary, depends on the individual.) (Females are attracted by big beaks and pretty wings, though terror birds have relatively small wings and are flightless. Males will dance with females as a mating ritual. Terror birds of both genders will also give gifts to those of the opposite gender that interest them and sing in order to attract mates.) Social Groups Human Tribes None Mammoth Herds None Mastodon Herds None Pleistocene Horse Herds None Long-horned Bison Herds None Irish Elk Herds None Reindeer Herds None Antifer Herds None Macrauchenia Herds None Chacoan Peccary Herds None Sabertooth Cat Packs Pack of Heavy Snows Audrey (Bamboogummy) (Leader) Silver (Tokidoki1111) (Second-in-Command) Coco (Elsa27904) (Teen) Crystal (Lunaswiftmoana) (Teen) Josie (Sierra48725) (Cub) Juniper (Zoe6288) (Cub) Emerald (Fullhouse71) (Cub) Saber (Chikachillin) (Cub) Moonwatcher (Lunaswiftmoana) (Cub) Pup (Tokidoki1111) (Cub) Coni (Vanillamoon207) (Cub) Cave Lion Prides None Pleistocene Coyote Bands None Terror Bird Packs None Family Groups Short Faced Bear Sleuths None Dire Wolf Packs Charming Shadows Pack Parents: Shadow (Mother) and Calix (Father) Offspring: None Pups: None Theriodictis Skulks None Events 1/11/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 1/11/2018 (Alexa Coconut Rainbow fell into a tar pit and sank slowly, dying a long, horrible, slow death. The tar burnt her badly, and it was very agonizing.) 1/31/2018 (Fiz died of starvation along with her unborn cubs.) 1/31/2018 (The Roaring Fang Pack was disbanded after the death of all members except one. 4/13/2018 (Dena'ina built a wooden shelter with two beds inside, and a campfire a safe distance away from it. She lives with Sophie, and they will soon start a tribe.) 4/16/2018 (Shadow has mated with Calix and will soon give birth to 5 pups!) 4/16/2018 (The Charming Shadows Pack was founded!) 4/16/2018 (The Heavy Snows Pack was founded!) 4/17/2018 (Runie and Snow were shot and killed by Jade. Runie was shot in the head, and Snow was shot in the heart. Jade was then killed by Audrey.) 4/17/2018 (Coco has joined the Pack of Heavy Snows!) 4/17/2018 (Katniss has mated with Sawtooth and will soon give birth to 3 cubs.) 4/17/2018 (Sawtooth has joined the Pack of Heavy Snows!) 4/17/2018 (Katniss was murdered by another sabertooth. Her unborn cubs died along with her.) 4/17/2018 (Audrey has mated with Sawtooth and will soon give birth to 3 cubs.) 4/19/2018 (Audrey has given birth to Josie, Juniper, and Emerald!) 4/19/2018 (Sawtooth died of a spear wound that was inflicted by a human.) 5/4/2018 (Silver has given birth to Saber, Moonwatcher, and Pup!) 5/12/2018 (Anti died at age 7 years and 6 months old during a hunting trip. The cause for his death is unknown.) 5/12/2018 (After Anti, the second-in-command of the Pack of Heavy Snows died, Silver, who was the lead hunter of the pack, became the new second-in-command.) Rules # Try to be realistic. If you want to do something that may be considered unrealistic, ask Bamboogummy. # Animals can only wear nature items and blankets. # Humans can only wear nature items, blankets, parkas, hoods, scarves, and sweaters. Current Living Conditions Date: August 23rd, Year 1 Season: Summer Breeding: Humans, Mammoths, Mastodons, Ground Sloths, Woolly Rhinos, Macrauchenia, Chacoan Peccaries, Saber-tooth Cats, Cave Lions, Pleistocene Horses, Long Horned Bison Weather: Clear sky, moderate temperature, little to no wind Time: Morning Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans Category:Dinosaurs & Extinct Creatures